


The future holds something great | DreamNotFound |

by Gogy_Simp



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: :D, Cringe :D, Cute, Everyone in this story has the big gay, Gay, How to tag???, I Don't Even Know, M/M, No Angst, No Smut (maybe still don't know), Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Why sad?Happy! :D, i mean we don't specifically have to, im vibing :D, why did i desire to add more tags?, why do we have to put tags???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogy_Simp/pseuds/Gogy_Simp
Summary: Dream and George are secretly dating and then they reveal that they are dating on stream. Idk really anymore how to summarise.Also i'm trying to fix the capitalization due to me writing like that, So half of the words are gonna be capitalized and half not so if i ever do in future chapters please tell me so i can fix it. -Gogy_Simp :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. The Present

As Clay opened his eyes he felt hair on his chin, He looked up and saw George on top of him, He smiled.  
Clay then went on his phone scrolling through his twitter waiting for George to wake up.

-1 hour later-

“M-mmhhhmmm….C-clay?,” George started opening his eyes,”Morning sunshine..” Clay had one of his arms around George’s waist and the other holding his phone. George then pressed his face against Clay’s chest. Clay Chuckled, “What's Wrong?” He Asked As He Put His Phone Down, “I Don’t Wanna Get Up…”, “Come On Baby, Today’s The Day I’m Supposed To Do A Live Stream Like I Promised the Fans” George looked At Clay Then Got off “Fine..”.  
Clay Then Got Up And Got Ready For The Day.

Clay Then Went Back Into The Room Where George Was Still On The Bed, Clay Then Picked George Up, “H-HEY PUT ME DOWN” George Looked A Little Mad, But Still Clay Does This Every Morning, “No” Clay Looked Down Into George’s Eyes And Then Kissed Him. As Their Lips Pull Apart Dream Get’s A Ringing Sound From His Phone, “It’s Nick” He Said As He Puts George Down. “Hey Man, You Gonna Start Soon?” Nick Seemed And Sounded Bored, “Yeah I'll Get On In A Sec”, While Clay And Nick Talked George Grabbed Extra Clothes And Went To The Bathroom.

“I’m Gonna Go Start The Stream Now Join Vc 2” Then Clay Hung Up. George Then Came Out Of The Bathroom And Hugged Clay, “Baby I Have To Go Stream”, George Ignored Dream And Didn’t Let Go, “Do You Think We Should Reveal Our Relationship Today?” George Got Scared But Nodded Slowly, “You Don’t Have To Talk You Can Just Cuddle With Me If You Want” George Nodded Again, Clay Then Picked Him Up And Walked Over To The Office They Had In Their House. Clay Then Sat Down And Put George On His Lap And Started Setting Up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dude When Are You Gonna Start The Live?” Nick Sounded Annoyed “Give Us A Second Nick” Nick Stayed Quiet For A Couple Of Seconds Then Realize What Clay Said, “US!?” Clay Got A Little Mad But Responded With A Yes. Then He Muted His Mic, “You Okay, You Comfortable?” George Nodded As Usual, “I'm Gonna Start Now” Clay Then Started The Stream.


	2. The Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally reveal that they are dating.

As Clay started the stream he didn’t really mention anything just did the usual speed runs, Joke around, But when the live was ending he muted his mic for a couple minutes “Do you want me to tell them?”George got worried but still nodded, Clay then kissed George’s forehead then heard a noise from Nick talking to whoever was in the vc.

Clay eventually unmuted and started talking, “Sapnap who's in the call?” “Oh it’s just bad” there was a moment of silence in the vc but then something broke the silence, “Alright guys i have something to tell y'all”, The chat started worrying, some were excited, “What is it dude?” Sapnap didn’t really know neither what was happening, “Me and George are dating..” Clay could feel George’s hands grip a little tighter, The chat started freaking out and spamming “DNF” or “DREAMNOTFOUND”. It took Sapnap a moment to process what was happening, bad on the other hand was shocked and speechless, “I-is that why he didn’t join the vc?” Sapnap asked with a little stutter, “Well-” Clay stayed quiet, George then decided to speak up “I-i was always here..” Nick was surprised and Daryl hasn’t said anything. The chat was spamming a bunch of stuff like, How they support them and dnf or Dreamnotfound. Then Clay said his goodbye and ended the stream. “I think that went well..” George looked at Clay and looked to the side then nodded slowly. Clay then got up and picked George up, As they went to the living room George seemed a little upset, “What’s wrong?..” George looked at Clay and stayed quiet. Clay then sat down putting George on his lap. George still looked upset, So Clay gave George his hoodie and started kissing his neck softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Sorry this chapters short, 2. Sorry it took so long i got shimejis and i've been very happy playing with them plus school work and i've been zooming with my friends and we are playing truth or dare and i can't work on this since they want me to pay attention, I'm really sorry this took so long to upload two! Also i might add more onto this chapter soyeah. :D


	3. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Author's note~

**~Sooooo- um im gonna re name this series to something else that's all!~**


	4. Another authors note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk

Soooooooo um here it snowed here and my power went out so im really sorry for not posting ill try to get the next chapter as soon as i can! -Gogy_Simp ._.


End file.
